


Not So Subtle Attraction

by anonymous_sumiko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Eren Yeager, F/M, Finger Sucking, Love at First Sight, One-Sided Attraction, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stalking, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sumiko/pseuds/anonymous_sumiko
Summary: In which you catch Eren's eye and he can't help but want you. Even if you have a boyfriend.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	Not So Subtle Attraction

"Why are we getting on the train again?" Eren huffed, sliding his card against the slot. The metal bar opened, letting the brunette walk in. "I don't feel like walking to school today, that's why." Mikasa sighed. The three students were on there way to school, for them it appeared to be just another school day. The only exception was the fact that they were going on the train instead of walking.

They waited in front of the stop, a variety of people beside them, waiting to go on with the daily routine they were used to. Some were men in suits, briefcase in hand, while others appeared to be school girls. "Trains are creepy, I've heard a lot of bad stories about people going on the train." Armin fumbled with his uniform, staring at the people around him. "It'll be fine though. That type of stuff doesn't happen anymore ever since they let officers into the train as well." Armin sighed in relief, he didn't want to be mistaken as a girl again.

The sound of wheels on the track caught the groups attention. They watched it come to a halt, soon after the doors opened, chatter filling the once quiet station. Some people got off while others got on. The group got on the train, it wasn't as busy as they expected it to be. Mikasa led the way, sitting down in a seat while the others followed her lead. "I wasn't expecting it to be like this," Armin whispered. A cop in the corner, some people were standing up, their hands looped around black material, while others sat down.

"I think it might be a while so let's just chill out." Mikasa pulled out her phone, sticking her headphones in her ear and going into a daze. Armin followed suit, thinking about what he was going to eat for dinner. While Eren did his homework from last night.

Soon enough, the train darted out going to the last station before it reaches its route to the school.

Eren felt like he was on the train for hours even though it had only been 10 minutes. He drummed his pencil against his binder, willing the train to go faster. The train came to a halt, the doors opened, more people walked in but still not enough to classify the train as crowded. Eren watched everyone that came in, wondering what they were like or where they could be going to on a day like this.

Eren noticed a few students walking in, they weren't from his school but from a private school. He could tell by their uniforms. One girl caught his eyes in particular, she wore the same uniform as the other students. Black thigh high stockings, a plaid skirt that seemed way too short on her, a black blazer and a white tee underneath that. He looked into her (E/C) eyes, (H/C) hair cascading down her shoulders. When she caught his stare Eren quickly looked away, biting his lip.

She sat in front of him, but she looked anywhere else but him. However, Eren couldn't keep his eyes off of her. His hands felt sweaty and his heart was beating erratically. "You sure do stare a lot," You spoke up. Eren felt frozen in his seat, he simply didn't know how to respond. "It's alright. You're not the first person and I doubt you'll be the last." You laughed and Eren cracked a nervous smile. "I-I'm sorry."

You eyed the paper that was sat in his lap, "Is that the pathagolgrim theory?" The boy blushed, covering his paper. "Ya, I just don't really understand it." He watched you stand up, dusting off your skirt, before sitting beside him. While you were eyeing the problems, Eren was taking in your scent. Vanilla and coconut. "Ok I can help you with this one," You checked your watch, it looked expensive, "But after that I'll be at my destination." Eren nodded, handing you his pencil.

You explained the problems to him, going into detail and taking things slow. Sometimes you would lean against him and he could catch a glimpse of the valley between your breast. 

Much to Eren's disappoint the train came to a stop. You gave him back the pencil, a small smile on your face. "Do you understand now?" Eren nodded, "Yes, thank you so much." You told him it wasn't a big deal, reminding him not to stare at strangers. He watched you walk out of the train, he saw you greet a boy, the two of you exchanging smiles. It made his heart hurt. But he knew one thing.. he wanted to see you again.

Eren started riding the train a lot since that day. However he never saw you, he'd look for your (H/C) locks, (S/C) skin, and (E/C) eyes but you were never there. He wished he asked for your name that day.

He never stopped thinking about you, he wondered what you were up to or if that guy you were with was your boyfriend. He shouldn't be surprised that you had one, you're absolutely beautiful and you were so kind to him, even though Eren was being a complete creep. Your voice was like sweet honey in his ears and your body. Don't even get him started on your body.

"Eren why do we keep riding the train, you were the one that never wanted to ride it." Armin sighed, standing behind the now familiar yellow line. "Eren's had a change of heart since he met that one girl on the train."

"What girl?" Armin perked up. Eren felt his face heat up, "No one! I don't even know her name." He sighed helplessly.

"There was this girl on the train, she wore that one prestigious school uniform. A nice rich girl, she helped Eren do math. I could see Eren's blush from a mile away." She chuckled.

"Aww Eren has a crush!" Armin laughed.

"I do not ok?! Just get on the train." Eren huffed, walking inside the door. The train was a little more crowded than usual. Eren spotted the familiar uniform and his eyes perked up. "If you see her, point us to her alright Eren?" He ignored the blonde. "Y/N! Where have you been? We've missed you." Eren looked over, spotting your (H/C) hair and (E/C) eyes. "I'm sorry, I've just been busy with dads business and stuff." 

"Oh ok, your father is a very important man so we understand." You nodded at the girls words.

"That's her." Mikasa spoke. Armin looked over staring at the smile on your face. "W-Wow.. She is-" Armin stopped when he saw Eren's angry expression, a hard glare directed towards him. "W-Why are you looking at me like that E-Eren?" The blonde gulped.

Eren paused, realising his mistake, "I'm sorry.. I just, I don't know." Mikasa was worried, she'd never seen her friend glare at Armin. They were close. "Y/N! I don't have your insta, what is it?" Eren's ears perked up, he leaned forward, trying to get into ear shot. He heard you give the girl your information and Eren made a mental note to remember it.

Eren wasn't paying attention when he got home. Mindlessly walking to his room and locking the door shut. He got in bed, phone in hand. He typed in your username, finding you quickly. A selfie of you and a boy as your profile picture, he was kissing your cheek. Eren decided to ignore it, it could just be a close friend. He was glad your account wasn't on private and the amount of followers you had shocked him. People really like you huh? He scrolled through each picture. Some were with friends, some were of you showing off your outfits, and some were with the boy from your profile picture. Eren ignored those pictures.

He stopped on one that he liked the most. The ocean was in the background, the sun setting. A bikini hugged your body just right, the color contrasting well with your skintone. You were turned to the side a little, your hands grabbing the bikini bottom and raising it up to accentuate your waist. Eren gulped, you were absolutely beautiful in this moment. The golden sun shining on your (S/C) skin, you were ethereal, like a goddess. And god the way your tits and ass looked made him hard as a rock. The smile on your face made him love you even more. He wanted you bad.

So fucking bad, he was willing to do anything. Just to have you in his bed, even if it's just for one night.

Eren scrolled down, finding the next picture. You looked... wow. He was guessing it was prom, you seemed to be out on a football field. A crown on your head, a sash around your torso, and flowers in your hand. The dress was white, tight at the top but poofy at the bottom, jewels on the bottom half. The prettiest smile graced your face, however you weren't look at the camera. You were looking at something else, someone else.

A guy in a suit had his arm wrapped around your back. The guy smirked at your form, he was short but not shorter than you. A black undercut and gray eyes. Eren felt his fist tighten as he read the caption.

"glad i got to spend hoco with my prince<3"

As Eren kept scrolling down he noticed multiple pictures with the same guy. Eren didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream. He knew you being taken was a possibility, he expected the guy to be some shitty football player but no. You were with a genuine good guy, someone he heard about throughout different schools. 

Levi Ackerman.

It wasn't fair, how could he score someone as good as you? Someone as perfect and as beautiful as you.

Eren got on the train again with his friends. It was crowded but not too much. However him and Armin had to stand up. "It's never been this crowded before, I'm worried." Armin spoke up. "Mikasa will be fine, she's sitting down." Eren replied. Armin hesitantly nodded. Eren eyed the cart, hoping that you would be here today. The double doors opened, groups of people walking in. Cutting between the space of Eren and Armin. Eren quickly stepped back before he realized he bumped into something. He was in front of the double doors, a body in front of him.

He looked out the window and saw your face, your (E/C) eyes looking at your phone. More people pushed in, forcing him to be right up against you. He watched you look at the window, seeing his reflection. "I'm sorry." He whispered, you just smiled and nodded.

Eren felt like the world was playing a trick on him. Your ass right against him, the bumps on the road made him constantly push into you. You didn't say anything though, however sometimes you would walk forward just a little bit, to put some space between you. Eren towered over you, he watched you text on your phone. Seeing the contact 'my love<3' made his stomach hurt. He just wanted you so bad.

There was nothing stopping him from his desires.

He looked around the train, Mikasa and Armin were pushed to the other side and there were no cops in sight. Eren could do whatever he wanted to you, no one was paying attention. Eren finally decided, he was going to take you.

Eren slowly pressed into you, pushing you forward just a little so you had no space left. Eren wrapped his arms around your hips, he could feel you tensing up. "W-What are you doing?" You whispered. Eren leaned down, pressing a feathery kiss to your neck before whispering in your ear. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this. So just keep quiet alright my love." He watched your eyes widen and a grin flew on his face.

Eren brought one of his hands up, groping one of your breast. He could hear the quiet moans flow out of your mouth. "I've dreamt about touching you like this." He turned your head to the side, kissing you softly. However you didn't kiss back as you tried your best to pull away from him. His tongue darted out of his mouth, licking your lips, asking for entrance. Just like he thought, you refused. So Eren groped your breast harder which made you gasp and he took the opportunity that was granted to him.

His tongue explored your mouth. He felt like he was in heaven right now, while you felt like you were in hell. He pulled away, looking at your scared form. He licked his lips, savoring the taste of your mouth.

Eren pressed you back into the door, his hand going under the hem of your skirt and panties. "Ah... p-please ah.. stop it." You whispered. Eren took his time, playing with your clit. He moved up and down slowly, feeling you shudder against him and his hard cock. "You like it don't you? The idea of being fucked in a train where anyone could watch." Eren stuck a finger inside you, feeling your walls grip his limb. He moved at a fast pace, his thumb now doing his ministrations on your clit.

He watched you through the glass window as you bit your lip, willing yourself to stay quiet. He didn't miss the tears in your eyes. "Mmm please, please stop." You let out a moan in between your words. Eren felt your walls contract, feeling his hand get all sticky. You were a panting mess. He took his hand out of your skirt, before putting them in your mouth. You choked on his fingers, from being unprepared. "Lick it Y/N," You hesitantly complied. Sucking on each digit, tasting your slick.

He pulled his fingers out of your mouth before inserting them in his. Sucking on your saliva. Eren lifted the back of your skirt up, roughly pulling down your panties. He unzipped his pants, taking his hard cock out from his boxers. "Please, don't do this. I have a boyfriend-"

"Fuck your boyfriend." The brunette said through gritted teeth. He aligned the head of his cock against your entrance before slowly pushing in. He leaned you down so that your arms were pressed up against the door. The feeling of your walls wrapped tightly around him made him want to come then and there. He put his hands on your hips, experimentally thrusting into you. You let out a sharp moan, your walls accommodated to his size in the best way. 

Eren continued to thrust into you, biting his lip to keep his groans from coming out. He wrapped his hand around your mouth, quieting your cries and pleas for him to stop. Eren leaned down, whispering in your ear. "I bet Levi doesn't fuck you like this. I bet he has a fucking shrimp dick." Eren continued at his rough pace, leaving bite marks on your neck. "Take my fucking cock, you're doing so well. My good girl." He continued to slam into you, the hand that was once on your mouth was now rubbing circles on your clit.

You started to buck into him, chasing the release your body craved. "Cum for me Y/N," He whispered in your ear. You hestientaly complied, the feeling of your walls tightening around him brought him to the edge as he came inside you. His cum coating your walls. He stayed inside, wrapping his hands around your waist, hugging you tightly. His heart beating erratically and his eyes full of love.

Eren kissed your cheek. "I love you Y/N."

"Yes baby, I promise!" Eren looked around, seeing you in front of him. However, your uniform wasn't disheveled nor was his cum leaking out of you. He heard you on the phone, seeing the doors open.

"Yes Levi, I'm leaving the train right now... I'll see you there ok?... aww I love you too!" You walked out of the opened doors, walking towards the entrance. He watched as you wrapped your arms around a short male. Bending up on your toes to give him a kiss, his arms wrapping around your waist.

Eren stayed still for a moment, processing everything. His heart breaking into two. "Eren come over here! The trains basically empty now." The brunette shook off his thoughts, walking over to his friends. "Eren are you ok? You seem out of it." Mikasa spoke.

Eren didn't respond, he thought that he'd rape you but it was all just a fantasy. He thought that he finally had you in his grasp, but then he watched you run away, going to your lover. The world is cruel.

The world is so fucking cruel.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
